I want you back
by Urmi
Summary: This happens when Darien had to brake up with Serena because of the dreams. Darien misses her very much. What does he do? Find out! Oh and this is sorda a song fic ^__^


Title: I want you back  
Author: Mina-chan  
Rating: G  
E-mail: _______________@__________. com  
Declaimer: I wish I did own SM, but unfortunately, I don't _  
  
Authors Note/Authors whatever: Hi there minna! My (nick) name is Mina (which actually comes form my name, if you cross out 3 letters, right in order) This is my FIRST song fic. Anyway, read this and (I BEG you to) please leave a message. Flame, insults, good luck, ANYTHING! I just wanna see if anyone actually READS this. SAY JUST PLAINE "Hi" IF YOU WANT! OR THESE DOTS (.....) WHO SEEM TO BE MY FRIEND LATELY!! JUST LEAVE A MESSAGE!!!! @_@ Excuse me for shouting. *bows apologetically* Enjoy!  
~Mina-chan (a.k.a. Serena ^__^)  
  
  
  
  
  
'I should have never broke up with her! All because of that stupid dream.' thought Mamaru/Darien as he walked. He was a handsome man all right. All girls would be more then happy to be his girlfriend. Jet black hair, dark blue eyes, muscular, smart, kind, and most of all, loving. No one knew, but he was TuxedoMask and the future (or is it past?) King of the earth. His queen was Serena/Usagi. She also was SailorMoon. Not too long ago, he had found out that he and Serena were meant to be, and they would be husband and wife. But before he did learn this, he already loved that Meatball Head/Odango. That's why he always used to tease her, to get the weird feeling and his heart beating fast away when she come close to him. They had been an item for almost a month now. But they had broke up, because he saw dream that said if he didn't stay away from her she'd be in danger.  
  
  
[You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed, yeah  
So tell me what to do now  
Cause I want you back]  
  
  
"How much I miss her.... Her sweet smile that makes my terrible past nothing. Her kisses melting my heart. Her kind face putting bright light to my dark world.... But I have to stay away from her, for her own safety.' The little bell rang as he walked into the arcade and sat down. "Hey Darien!" his best friend Andrew said. "What can I get you?" Andrew asked. Before looking up, Darien plastered a smile. "The usual" he answered. "O.K." He looked down at the counter again. 'Serena I'm so sorry.' He remembered how painful her face look when he had said "Serena…. We're through! I don't love you anymore." RING. "HI ANDREW!" he heard a beautiful voice say. He quickly turned his head. There, walking in was his angle. Serena walking in. "Where's And-" Serena cut off her sentence as she saw Darien. "Darien?" she whispered.  
  
  
[It's hard to say I'm sorry  
It's hard to make the things I did undone  
A lesson I've learned too well, for sure.]  
  
  
He couldn't stand it. She looked so miserable. Water was forming in his eye but he blinked it away. "What Serena? If you're going to ask why I haven't seen you my answer is: I TOLD you we can't see each other anymore." Darien said coldly though what all he wanted to do was hug her and never let go. "But why? What have I done to deserve this?" she asked in a shaky voice. "I don't need to explain to you!" he said, again, coldly. Tears ran down her smooth skin, then she ran away. 'DARIEN YOU BAKA! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!' he thought to himself. "Here's you coffee." His friend's words took him out of his thoughts. "Hey, was that Serena? How come she didn't stay?" Andrew asked. 'Because I was mean to her, lied to her, broke her big heart to million pieces' Darien thought. "I don't know. Hey look, I gotta go. See ya" He paid Andrew, took his coffee and headed out. 'I'm lower then dirt' he thought. As he walked by he saw a guy kissing a blonde. 'SERENA?' He thought panicking. 'She probably is going out with someone else now. Why shouldn't she?' When he got closer he saw it was someone else. 'I've got to talk to her' he thought as he went inside a telephone booth. He dialed her number. The phone rang.  
  
  
[So don't hang up the phone now  
I'm trying to figure out just what to do  
I'm going crazy without you  
  
You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed, yeah  
So tell me what to do now  
When I want you back]  
  
  
"Hello?" It was Serena! 'Now what am I going to say?' "Oh.... Uh.... Sorry wrong number." He said. He heard Serena gasp. "Darien! Darien is that you? Darien please! Talk to me! PLEASE" A tear ran down Darien's cheek. He hadn't cried ever since his parents died. He put the receiver back.  
  
  
[Baby I remember  
The way you used to look at me and say  
Promises never last forever  
I told you not to worry  
I said that everything would be all right  
I didn't know then that you were right]  
  
[You're all I ever wanted (baby)  
You're all I ever needed, yeah  
So tell me what to do now  
When I want you back]  
  
'Oh Serena. I love you so much, but I can do anything about it. How I wish I could kiss you again.' He thought as he ran to his apartment. He changed and lay down on his bed. He cried himself to sleep. "Serena, I'm so sorry" is what he said before he fell asleep.   
  
~*~*~*~* Darien's dream ~*~*~*~  
  
He was wearing a black tuxedo, a white mask, black hat and his cape. He was in his future home, Crystal Tokyo. He walked up the beautiful white stairs; he just had the feeling he had to go there. He walked passed many room and then open a door and walked in. There stood his future self. Darien walked up to him. He starred at Endymion. The king smiled. "What is it? I still look the same as you do." He said. Darien tried to smile but failed. "Ah, you're still crushed about Serena aren't you? You're also wishing those dreams would go away, am I right?" Endymion asked. Darien looked at him. "How did you know?" The king smiled. "I was the one who sent them to you. It was a test so see if you really cared about her." Just then Queen Serenity walked up to where Endymion, stood next to him, and smiled at Darien. "You have passed Darien."  
  
~*~*~*~* End dream ~*~*~*~  
  
Darien woke up with a smile on his face. The sun's ray lighted the room. A cool breeze played with the curtains and his hair. He remembered what he has seen in this dream. "You have passed" the queen (his wife also) had said. He couldn't wait to see Serena. He showered and got on what Serena liked best on him (use you imagination ^_~) quickly. When he looked at his clock it showed 8 o'clock Monday. He groaned. 'Serena's at school! I have to wait still she's out.' He sighed and walked out of his apartment, he had to work anyway. The day seems to move slower then a snail. He looked at his watch; it showed 10 o'clock. 'OH GOD! Come on!' He had hard time concentrating on his work. He could only think of Serena.  
  
  
[I want you back (oh oh)  
Yeah  
  
You're the one I want  
You're the one I need  
Girl what can I do  
You're the one I want  
You're the one I need  
Tell me what can I do]  
  
  
"Darien, you alright?" A guy who worked with Darien asked. 'No. I miss Serena too much.' "Yeah I'm alright." he lied. After what it seemed like forever, it finally time to go home (er.... See Serena that is.) He looked at his watch. Two fifty. 'Enough time to get some roses for her!' He quickly got some roses and was leaning outside the gate of Juuban (is that right?) High. DING! DONG! DING! Finally, it was 3 o'clock! He looked inside and saw a sad looking girl with golden hair tied up to Meatballs walking toward the gate, looking down at her feet.  
  
  
[You're all I ever wanted (you're the one I want)  
You're all I ever needed (you're the one I need)  
Tell me what can I do now  
When I want you back]  
  
  
She slowly walked up to the gate. When she was about to pass the gate, someone caught her wrist and pulled her backwards, causing her to fall in the arms of who ever. She looked up and smiled. "Darien!"  
  
  
[You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed  
So tell me what to do now  
When-]  
  
  
"Hi Meatball Head." Darien said handing her the roses. "Darien, what's this about?" she asked taking the roses. "Serena *I want you back.* "  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL?! WELL?! What ya think?!?! Please tell me! Oh ya when Darien said "I want you back" that was a phrase from the song. 


End file.
